The Queens Personal Guard
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Here I am now trying hard for my heart not to break. With every shake of the hand my patience waned. For every kiss on the hand my heart died. With every man…I became unfeeling...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dearies!**

 **This one is for my more darker mind.**

 **It's rated M cause of later chapters and maybe some triggers.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

If there was one thing I regretted in my life it was not telling the person of my dreams how I felt. Now I have to watch her meet suitor after suitor and all I can do is keep a straight face as I guard her life.

We grew up together until I was about 10. I was sent to train with sword masters all over the world and she had to start classes on royal things. There was about four year's difference between us.

She doesn't remember me…but I remember her. All my life I have worked to protect her.

For 15 years I trained so I could protect her.

Here I am now trying hard for my heart not to break.

With every shake of the hand my patience waned.

For every kiss on the hand my heart died.

With every man…I became unfeeling.

As the last one left I looked to the side at the beautiful Queen of Arendalle. She sighed and slumped a little in her seat as she placed a hand to her forehead.

"Everything alright my Queen?" I asked and she just lifted a hand in a motion I was familiar with as her saying _'give me a second'_. I looked over to the other guards and house maids. With a nod from me they all left and I let my shoulders slump for a moment. I hated seeing her so drained.

"My Queen if I may," I started as I made my way in front of her.

"Why not take a day off?" I asked kneeling onto one knee. She sighed and looked to me sleepily.

"I cannot just take a day off from running a kingdom," she explains lazily waving her hand in the air. I watched her stifle a yawn.

 _Cute, just like a kitten._

"The kingdom will not perish if the queen takes a day to herself," I smiled kindly. She looked to me as if I had no idea what I was talking about.

"I understand a monarch's job is taxing, but that is why they have council men," I said standing.

"The Queen's word is law is it not?" I asked and she sat up looking at me questioningly.

"And if the Queen wishes to take a day to do as she likes then she is allowed, is she not? Your word is law after all," I said and waved a hand out to the empty throne room. She looked around as if just noticing that we were the only ones here.

"If I can make a room empty with just a nod…then what can the queen's word say to her kingdom?" I said with my half smile. Forgetting for the moment that I was supposed to be her personal guard, I sat down on the empty king throne as her long termed friend.

The hilt of my sword pressed into my side and I wished I had foregone my plated chest guard for a simple leather tunic. She looked to me as she searched my eyes and thought over my words. She looked like she hadn't slept in a few days…and she hasn't. I had to use the door that connected our rooms for the last week to calm her from night terrors.

The first night she was embarrassed to be seen in such a vulnerable state. I had calmed her down and promised over my father's grave I would not hold it against her. With a sigh she nodded. I stood and held out a hand to her. She hesitantly took it and I pulled her up.

"I will take you to your room my Queen, then let the staff know not to disturb you," I said as I lead her down the throne stairs.

"What about today's meetings?" She asked as she clung to my arm.

"I will talk to the council as well. Do not worry my queen, I will take good care of you," I said stroking a hand over hers on my elbow. We walked to her room in silence. I had to assure her that I would take care of her meetings and then proceeded to make her dress into her sleep wear behind her divider and get into bed before leaving to go do my job.

* * *

 **Imma leave it here for now just to see how it does oki?**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so the next Chappy is here!**

 **Continueing directly from where the other left off...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

First I talked to the head of the staff to leave the queen be and prepare a plate of chocolate and hot coco.  
Then I went to the council room and explained that the queen has decided to take the day off on account of stress.

They were fine and had told me they have tried to get her to take a day off so she could relax, but had no luck. They were completely on my side. I was happy.

On my way back to the queen I picked up the platter and made my way over. I decided on entering into my room and dress into something more comfortable.  
Once my armour was off and I was left in my tunic and slacks I entered into her room through the connecting door.

I rolled my eyes as I saw her trying to hide the book she was reading instead of sleeping like I asked.

"Well a book is better than work," I said and she looked defeated.  
"Cheer up my queen, I brought snacks and drinks," I smiled as I sat on the edge of her bed and placed the platter in the middle. Her eyes lit up and a chocolate disappeared into her mouth.

I cleared my throat as her moan of appreciation escaped her.

"The staff will leave you for the day and the council is alright with you taking a day for yourself, I will be the only one to take care of you for the day," I said as she looked to me. She nodded and ate another chocolate before taking the mug of hot coco.

"So what were you reading that you felt you had the need to hide it?" I asked and she spit the drink back into the mug. I raised an eyebrow at the redness starting to cover her face.

"Nothing too interesting…it's in French," she whispered as she placed the book onto her dresser that was next to the bed. I chose not to comment on my theory that it was probably one of _those_ books.

 _Those with no title and an unknown author._

Well she is royalty she can do what she wants. Besides who am I to deny curiosity and based desires? Mine were a bit unconventional, so I had no right to judge.

"Lady Storm?" I looked to the queen after she breaks the moment of silence.

"Yes my queen?" I asked before eating a piece of chocolate. I kept in mind to take the ones with nuts in them. She never liked nuts, but loved the Turkish delight.

"You've only been my personal guard for nearly a year…yet you know me best. How is that?" She asked and I tapped my short nails against my mug.

"I have known you since you were a little itty bitty baby," I answered truthfully.

"But you're only four years my senior," she said with a frown.

"Yes, my father was your parents' personal guard, so I grew up with you till I was about ten…then I was sent all over the world to learn all I could about combat.  
At 13 I was a master in daggers.  
At 15 a master at two handed swords.  
At 17, a master in hand to hand combats.  
At 19, a master in kung Fu.  
At 21, a master in the whip.  
At 23, a master in archery.  
Lastly at 25 I successfully finished my travels and picked up a few tricks with various other weapons and form of combats. I was then appointed to be your personal guard through my late father's last wish," I finished and felt like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders. The queen stared at me as I sipped my cooling drink.

"That must have been a difficult 15 years for you," she finely chose to say.

"The first year was brutal…they put me through so much physical training to get my body into shape. In the end they got me to run about 4 hours before I finely reached my limit and I ended in a coma for a week," I shrugged. The queen looked horrified.

"At the age of 11?" She almost shouted and I nodded.

"The training after that was worse, I still have scars," I whispered looking to the side. Cuts littered my arms and legs, they were easily missed if you weren't looking for them.

 _But those you couldn't see? The ones hidden by shirts and wraps?_

They were angry gashes that left me at deaths door step. My worst scar was a blemish on my left chest. An arrow had pierced passed my ribs and missed my heart by a hairs breath.  
Giving a sigh I stood and collected the trash and empty mugs.

"Now please my Queen…get some rest, I will wake you when something comes up," I said and left before she could say anything.

After the connection door clicked shut I placed the tray on a table and dropped onto my knees.  
Tears spilled from my eyes as flashes of my training entered my brain.  
I still got panic attacks when I remember the stress and nerves and fear that ran through me day in and day out.  
I had no chances to relax. From the moment I opened my eyes till I closed them I was training.  
Even sleep was mercy granted with food. It has altered me so that I can go days without eating and I can live on 2 hours at most of sleep.

After calming myself I managed to get myself on my bed. I let the softness and warmth of the covers lull me into the luxury of sleep.

* * *

 **Just some insite in this Chappy...**

 **X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dearies, sorry about not posting yesterday.**

 **It was a holliday so...yea...**

 **Here is the next Chappy and I'll only be able to post againt on Monday...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The sound of the queen screaming woke me and I was in her room faster than a cheetah running after its prey on the African Plaines.  
She was thrashing as she fought the bed covers. I quickly untangled her and held her close to my rapidly beating heart.  
She clung to my tunic for dear life as I felt tears seep through. My heart bled for her.

 _What was causing these terrors?_

 _And what could I do to fight them away for her?_

She finely calmed down and I was allowed to let her go. She settled back into her bed and I covered her with the blanket. I slumped onto the chair close to her bed.  
I had it placed there after the first three terrors.

 _Maybe if I took her to go see the trolls...they always know how to help._

 _Do I still remember the way?_

A yawn escapes me and I stretch. The sun is still up so I guess we haven't been sleeping long. Rubbing my face I walk to the queen's personal bathroom.

 _Guess she could do with a nice bath when I wake her._

 _She shouldn't sleep too long or she'll be awake all night._

Opening the warm water tap I look around for some relaxing bath salts. I knew of a few herbs that would do the trick, but those can only be found in China.  
Spotting a vase with roses I smile. Retrieving the roses I gently remove the bud and place it into the warm water as I switch off the tap. I watch them flout for a moment through the steam that seeing they won't sink or fall apart I throw in some vanilla bath salt.

Looking towards the door that leads into the room I remove my fingerless gloves. There in the middle of my palms were rough edged circles where daggers were pierced through.  
Clenching my jaw, I slip a hand into the water and swirl the dissolving salt around to mix it with the water. The water was pleasantly warm, just a few degrees away from being scalding.

Satisfied with the bath I stand and dry my hand as I walk to the sleeping monarch. Before waking her I slip the gloves back on. I wasn't ready to explain those. Not by a long shot. I smile at the peaceful look on her face, her platinum blond hair framing her face beautifully. With a slight chuckle I stroke a bang out of her face and trail my fingers down her cheek.  
For 15 years I lived everyday just to see her again.  
The girl I fell in love with the moment I saw those icy blue eyes look to me from her crib.  
For 15 years…she was the reason I strived to be my very best.  
Sighing I shake her shoulder slightly.

"My queen, it is time to wake up, the day is still young and there is much to do that's fun," I smiled and she groaned rolling over.

"Five more minutes," she murmured and I chuckled.

"Come now my Queen, your bath is getting cold," I said removing the sheet.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," she said, more awake now.

"That might be so, but no one likes a cold bath," I said resting my hands on the bed as I leaned over her. She opened one eye and looked to me.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" I shook my head.

"Not in this life time, I have spent so long away, you will not get me to leave ever again," The Queen turned onto her back to stare at me with several of emotions crossing her face.

"Now get up and go take your bath, I will be outside," I smiled and she nodded getting up. I watched her go into the bathroom and shut the door. Dropping my smile I made her bed and tidied the room a little.

 _No need for Gerda to scold either of us for any sort of reason._

 _That woman was **scary.**_

As I waited for the queen to finish I leaned on the window sill and looked out over the gardens. I smiled at remembering how I'd pretend to be a horse and crawled about on all fours with her majesty on my back.  
How she would giggle and laugh as I made horse noises. Then in winters I would build snowmen with her and make snow angels.  
When we got a bit older and I learned how to read we'd play some of the stories I read her. I'd be a knight and she a damsel in distress.  
I'd fend off imaginary dragons to protect her. Sometimes we'd pretend to be pirates. We had a lot of fun. My smile faltered.  
Then I got sent away and my days of having fun…was over.  
I was forced to grow up and be an adult. I cringed as my pals ached. In more ways than one.

"Everything alright Lady Storm?" I stiffened and turned to the Queen. My face went blood red as she only stood there in a towel.

"Yes my Queen, please get dressed," I managed to get out without stuttering. She nodded and went in behind her divider.

"So what are the plans for the day?" I blinked and looked towards the sound of her voice.

"Well, I thought we could go into town, see what the market has to offer, then have a gallop with the horses into the meadow with a picnic basket," I said and there was silence. All you could hear was the fabric of her dress as she dressed.

"That sounds wonderful," she said smiling as she stepped from her divider. I held my breath at the beautiful dress she wore. It flowed yet hugged her in all the right places. The blue bringing out the colour of her eyes nicely. She looked down at her dress then back to me with a slight blush.

"Is…is something wrong with my dress?" She asked fiddling with her hands.

"No my queen, it's absolutely beautiful," I breathed and she smiled slightly.

"Let me just put on something more suitable and not slept in," I said and rushed to my own room. Stripping from the covers I wore under my armour I dressed into something more casual.  
Black slacks tucked into black boots, a blue dress shirt with a black over jacket that has the queen signature snowflake on the back.  
I removed my fingerless gloves and put on a thinner material one that was a mixture of black and blue.  
Lastly I secured my sword to my hip and made my way back to the Queen.

She was reading that book again. I cleared my throat and she all but threw the book to the other side of the room. I chuckled and held a hand out to her.

"Shall we go my Queen?" I asked and she took my hand softly. I griped her fingers gently and pulled her up.

"Why do you always wear those gloves?" She asked and I dropped my hand from hers to secure them behind me.

"It makes gripping my sword easier, hands can get sweaty and losing one's grip on the hilt is easier then," I explained. She hesitated to take my word for it, but luckily let it slide. She tilted her head at me then walked to her dresses. I watched as she retrieved a few pins.  
I frowned as she made me sit on the chair by her bed.

"What are you doing your majesty?" I asked and she shushed me. I waited patiently as she busied herself with my hair. Usually my hair was hidden by my helmet or a bandanna. It wasn't long or short, more a mash of the two.  
The only part of my hair anyone ever saw was the long braided slit with the feathers at the end that hang from my fringe. I had started wearing it like that after my tour in Africa.  
The feathers were from an albino peacock. They believed the pure white of albino animals were sacred.  
It reminded me of the white the queen's hair was when she was born. Compared to her parents she was almost albino and that made the feathers my prized possession.

"There we go," she said and I looked to myself in the mirror. I blinked seeing the usually spikiness of my hair being pinned down and up in some weird, but beautiful pony like bun thing. I smiled to my lifelong best friend in appreciation.

"Thank you my queen," she blushed slightly and shook her head.

"Don't thank me Lady Storm, it's not often I get to see you without a head piece," she said as I stood. Her fingers trailed my braid and gently lifted the feathers to look at them. I lifted my own hand to cradle hers as I gently took it from the fading feathers.

"Let us go my Queen…day light is burning," I said as I lead her out the castle by the hand I was still cradling.

* * *

 **Wow...this is a long one...**

 **I mean...of course!**

 **It was planned so you dearies could enjoy it!**

 **Monday is a long way away after all!**

 **Shout out to...**

 **abdielhanq for being the first review! Here ya go the next Chappy!**

 **X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey dearies!**

 **The next Chappy as promised...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The better part of the day was spent walking through the market place. The queen was happy talking to her people and looking at all the shops.  
I just followed with a smile of my own. I could practically see the stress melt from her and I could feel myself fall in love over and over again.

We stopped at a market that sold different kind of things. Knickknacks from all over it looked like. As she looked around and talked with the old couple whose market it was I looked around to the courtyard.

Kids were playing around and I smiled at the boys playing with wooden swords.  
The girls were playing with dolls.  
The usual things I've see all over the world when I had a moment to spare from my training.  
If my experience was right then one of the boy's should try and be mean to the girls.

Just then one of the boy's took one of the girls' dolls from her. I rolled my eyes and stepped over to them. They all went quiet as I picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"You shall give the girl her doll back and if I catch anyone being mean to anyone…I will not hesitate to have you all stand in a corner," I said and they nodded. Huffing I placed him back on the ground. He gave the doll back and the girl thanked me.

I nodded before walking back to the queen. She was smiling to me and I tilted my head.

"What is it my Queen?" I asked and she shook her head.

"You handled that with ease," she said as we started to walk.

"I've seen it happen all over the world," I admitted and she chuckled as she hooked her arm through my elbow.

"Got anything from the knickknack shop?" I asked and she nodded.

"I got this really pretty bracelet," she said as she pointed to the arm that was hooked into mine. There on her wrist was a beautiful silver band with an ice blue rectangular stone in the middle.

"It is beautiful," I smiled to her and she hugged my arm in a giggle.

"I got you this one," she said and held out the same one but with a fiery red triangular stone.

"My Queen there was no reason for you to get me something," I said as I took the bracelet.

"Oh shush Lady Storm, I wanted to," she smiled and made me put it on. It fit perfectly.

We went back to the castle and I got the horses ready while she fetched a picnic basket. I pat the white mare's mane as I adjusted her rains. I smiled as my black stallion and the Queens white mare nuzzled one another.  
The two best breeding pair money could buy.

"Knowing how to handle kids and animals? Is there more to you than just a personal guard Lady Storm?" I stiffened and turned to the Queen's voice.

"I am still human my Queen, a female at that. I have my motherly instincts, I am 25 after all," I said and she nodded.

"Let us go then," she said and I helped her onto her mare. I mounted my horse and we set off to the meadow. I followed behind her and sighed dreamily.  
I was head over hills for this woman and there was no way we could ever be together.  
For starters we were both female.  
Second she was royalty and I was not.  
Third…she could never love someone as broken as myself not to mention there is no way we could produce an heir.

My mood turned for the darker side and I didn't notice the Queen slow down to trot next to me.

"What's wrong Lady Storm?" I snapped out my dark thoughts.

"Nothing my Queen, just thinking and remembering," I said as we came to a stop. She didn't seem to believe me as we sat up a blanket and packed out the treats.

"You can call me Elsa you know," she said softly. I looked to her shocked.

"My Queen, I can't be that disrespectful to you," I said and she shook her head.

"If we're alone…please Lady Storm?" I sighed.

"Azure…my name is Azure," she smiled to me.

"Azure…alone we talk as friends…alright?" Tears sprang to my eyes.

 _Friends…_

How I have longed to hear that from her once more and then I feared it's the most we'll ever be. I nodded as I smiled. I would take what I can get.

After eating lunch we lay on the blanket to stare at the drifting clouds.

"Tell me about the places you've seen?" She asked and I smiled.

"I've been everywhere, from China till America. From Antarctica till Africa.  
The first place I went to was Antarctica, there I trained my body to with stand the cold.  
Then I went to Africa where I trained to with stand the heat.  
Then to the Amazon to with stand the humidity.  
Next I went to China to train my mind.  
I learned the sword in America, the bow and arrow in Scotland and Ireland, the daggers in Arabia, kung Fu in Japan and China, survival in Africa,"

I smiled at all the places I saw and people I met. Then it faltered as the memories of the agonising training flooded my mind. My palms ached and my chest tightened.

"Azure, are you okay?" I looked to the Queen and forced a smile.

"I'm fine…just remembering," I said as I sat up.

"Tell me about the people you met?" I chuckled.

"In Ireland…or was it Scotland…either way I met the Princess there, Merida, she's nice, brave, stubborn," I chuckled.

"In Japan I met Mulan, she's honourable and faithful," I smiled as I looked to the swaying grass.

"In Arabia I met Princess Jasmine, she's adventurous even has a pet tiger! In Paris I met Bell, she's the bookworm type. The rest are a bit fuzzy, I didn't spend a lot of time in certain places," I said looking to Elsa as she sits up with me.

"Do you miss them?" She asked and I looked to the sky.

"Sometimes, but then I look to you," I said as I looked back to the beauty by my side.

"And I remember how much I missed you…and they seem insignificant," she blushed slightly and folded her arms across her midsection.

"I wish I could remember us being friends," she whispered and I shook my head.

"You were 6 when I left…you were just starting to remember things," I said.

"Besides…15 years a lot for that age to keep remembering," I added resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I changed a lot from then…and no one ever called me on my name, I was just…"

"Firecracker," I looked to the Queen as the pet name my father had for me slipped from those beautiful purple lips.

"Yes, you do remember," my heart skipped a beat.

"That's about all, I'm sorry," I shook my head smiling.

"It's something," I was happy that something of me stuck. We smiled at one another for a moment and I swear we leaned closer, but then she looked out over the field to the fjord. Her face lit up and she stood.

"They're here!" I frowned and stood.

"Who is?" I wasn't aware of anyone ells coming today.

"You'll see, come on!" We packed up and got back on the horses. I followed behind as she rode on a fast pace.

 _Who was here?_

 _And why was she so excited?_

* * *

 **I know all ya'll are smart enough to probably know who that is...**

 **Eh well stay tuned for the next Chappy!**

 **X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey dearies!**

 **The next Chappy is up and I might be slow with updating after the next two or so...**

 **I have limited time to myself to write and I still have another story I'm posting along side this one...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Anna!"

"Elsa!" I watched in my stoic way as the two woman hugged. I had enough time when we returned to dress into my armour. How I longed to be able to hug her again.

"It's been so long since I've seen you!" The red head named Anna said as she hugged the Queen again. She giggled and pulled apart.

"I know, it's been too long, things have just been so busy lately," the Queen said as she smiled.

"Oh! Elsa this is Kristoff, the one I told you about in my letters," Anna said and this big blond brute of a man walked closer. My grip on the hilt of my sword tightened and I stepped closer. The Queen reached out a hand to stop me and I looked to her.

"Relax Lady Storm, they are friends," I growled and stepped back. The Queen and this Kristoff guy, started to talk as they greeted. I frowned at them and nearly died as Anna appeared next to me.  
We were the only four people in the throne room as per the request earlier the day that the Queen should be left alone.

"So you're Lady Storm?" I frowned deeper.

"Yes Princess," She nodded as we watched the two blonds talk.

"Elsa said you were rather…mysterious," I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? How so?" I asked relaxing my stance. She shrugged and smiled to the blonds.

"She doesn't talk much really, just answers to things I ask," she sways on her feet. I give a curt nod.

"Lady Storm?" I look towards my Queen.

"Please go see to it that dinner is set out for four?" I blink and look to all three of them.

"Four, ma'am? There's only three," I tilted my head as she giggled.

"You'll join us," I was taken aback. Usually I'd stand by while she ate then eat when she goes to bed.

"A…alright my Queen," I said before walking out to talk with the kitchen staff. I was happy seeing the queen so happy, but…

 _I don't know…_

 _I guess it was jealousy?_

 _That **I** wasn't the reason behind her happiness?_

"Storm?" I blinked and looked to the one girl working as a carver in the kitchen.

"Yes, Hera?" I asked frowning.

"You're lost in thought again," I just then realised I was in the kitchen.

"The Queen requests dinner for four," I said and she nodded before going to tell the head chef.

"Everything alright?" She asked as she returned.

"Nothing that conserns you, little girl," she rolled her eyes as she picked up her knife.

"I'm 16, I'll have you know," I watched her cut up a few vegetables.

"Sorry, I didn't know you could get classified as woman at 16, I'm still trained on 21," she stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled and swiped a piece of cucumber from her chopping bored. She wacked my hand with the side of her blade.  
The cold steal send chills up my arm.  
My eyes flicked up to hers and she bit her lip.  
I slowly brought the piece to my mouth and ate it slowly.  
She took in a deep breath and went back to chopping super-fast while turning red.

 _Remember I told you…_

 _I have unconventional desires._

 _She was one of them…_

 _I had my own needs to take care of._

"Thin ice Hera…thin ice," she swallowed thickly.

"I'll make it up to you Storm," she whispered and I nodded.

"Alright, I'll be waiting," I said and walked back to my Queen and her visitors. I could feel fire course through me at the thought of later the night when everyone was asleep. It was times like that when living on two hours of sleep came in handy. It also helped burn off the extra energy I have.

I informed the three that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. The Queen had us walk slowly to the dining room as she and Anna talked.

"So you're the Queen's personal guard?" My eyes shifted to him and I almost growled.

"Yes, I am and I take my job **_very_** seriously," I growled tightening my grip on my sword as I pulled it out of its sheath a bit so it glinted into his direction. He gulped and I put my sword back as the Queen turned to look at us.

As we neared the dining room I opened the doors for them, then went on to pull out the Queen and Princess's chairs for them. Anna and Kristoff sat on the Queens left and I sat on her right.  
I was made to remove my helmet, but was happy I had my bandana on.  
The staff brought out the food and I watched as Hera poured wine for us.  
She stopped by me and I looked up to her.

"You know I don't drink wine Hera," she looked like she was freaking out. She apologised and brought over a pitcher of milk.

"I'm sorry St…Lady Storm," I smiled as she poured the milk. My hand stroked over the back of her knee. She shivered and almost spilled.

"It's alright Hera, just remember next time," I purred as I dug my nails into the soft flesh. She stiffened slightly before nodding and scurrying back.

Sometimes I enjoyed torturing her. She had this sweet spot at the back of her knees that drive her crazy.

I took a sip of the milk and saw the Queen clench her cutlery tightly, Anna was glaring at me slightly and Kristoff tilted his head in confusion. I just ignored them and ate.

Dinner didn't last long, but long enough for it to be around bed time. I showed Anna and Kristoff to their room before saying goodnight to the Queen.

When I entered my room I removed my armour and other clothing. My heart was beating really fast in anticipation of Hera showing up. My eyes flicked to the clock.

 _Two hours before she comes._

Taking a deep breath I lay back on my bed. Moon light flooded in and I lifted my hands up into the rays. My gloves looked dead and shakily I removed them. The only person that has ever seen all my scars was Hera. She had scares of her own.  
Deciding on a quick snooze before her arrival I close my eyes and relax.

* * *

 **Soooo...**

 **Next one is where the M rating is coming in...possible...**

 **If I decide to give a long Chappy or not...but I will warn in the beggining**

 **Promise**

 **Feedback is welcom**

 **X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey dearies!**

 **Well let's get this under way yea?**

 **Rated M..?**

 **Yea rated M for sexual...things**

 ***blushes like mad***

* * *

Stretching I turn onto my side and blinked my eyes open. I purred as the door opened and sat up. Hera entered and my eyes roamed over her.

She wore this lacy corset and that was it. She knew I enjoyed removing it from her. As she closed in onto me and my bed I reached into my drawer and brought out a garter with a cat tale attached.

I stood and pulled it on, purring as she placed her hands and lips over mine. As she fastened the garter I worked on the lint of her corset. Our hands worked expertly as our tongues danced. Once the garter was secured and her corset lay on my floor she pushed me onto the bed.

 _One thing about me?_

 _I might be dominant when working and other times…_

 _But in the bedroom doing this?_

 _I revelled at being dominated._

 _It was a nice relieve at not being in control._

My fingers traced over every curve of her as hers did mine. As she felt every scar of mine I felt every scar of hers.

She was a slave girl that I had saved on my last trip before returning to Norway. I was in Greece and the tavern I stayed in had her working as a maid.  
She was 14 at the time and that was no place for her to be.  
I was nursing some scotch when I noticed a drunken man trying his luck with her.  
She cried and begged him to leave her.  
No one helped her and I remembered my travels and the things I went through.  
With a grunt I walked over and smashed the glass over his head.  
I whisked the girl up and set out to my room to calm her down.  
From then she felt like she needed to repay me.  
I didn't argue and took her under my wing.  
Her scars were from years of living on the streets.

The first time we did this was on the last day on the boat back. A year was about past and she had turned 15, I was still 24 at the time. We were in my cabin, seeing as I didn't trust many people I manned my own boat.

A small thing, but any way.

We were docked in the middle of nowhere a few yards from seeing the kingdom. I could have sailed till we were safely docked in the fjord, but I was already sailing for a week straight and Hera made me rest.

 _Bless her caring soul._

I was dozing when I heard her whimper. My eyes slowly opened to check for an intruder, but I saw her instead. The cover was throne to my side and her night gown was bunched up over her hips. Her legs were bent at the knees and her hips were in the air as her hand moved between her thighs. I felt my own loin's burn as I watched shamefully.  
After about ten minutes I noticed my own hips were moving slightly as I searched for my own relieve. She was struggling to find hers and I trailed a hand to her.  
When I rested my gloved hand over her covered erect breasts she stopped.  
I propped myself up on my elbow as she looked to me. It was like something went unspoken between us. Like one we moved and our mouths crushed together.  
Soon our cloths were on the ground and the boat was rocking for other reasons than waves.

"Storm, I'm close," she moaned and I was brought back to the present.

"What do you need?" I asked as my hand movements kept going. She dug her nails into my shoulder and I hissed.

"You know exactly what I want traitor," she growled as her slim fingers trailed to my neck. Her thumb pressed into the underside of my chin forcing my head back. Her other hand that was between my thighs curled and I gasped.

"Do it," she growled and my mouth opened to reveal my sharpened canines. She waited in anticipation as I took in as much breath as I could before letting out a well-trained roar. Hera gasped and started to spasm above me. I felt her clench around my invading fingers tightly. When she went over the edge I followed behind with my own. My hips thrust up and off the bed as my voice died in my throat. Once the high was over we both dropped to the bed with a thud. Our bodies were sweating and our breaths heaved.

We lay there till everything was back to normal.

* * *

 ***still blushing***

 **I uh...need to continue work on the next Chappy seeing as I now realise that it was never complete in the way I wanted to end my Chappys...**

 **So...**

 **Untill next time!**

 **X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey dearies!**

 **Ya'll thought I forgot about this one huh?**

 **Nah just had to re-think about where it was going.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Also...small M in begining**

* * *

I stared at the moonlight that still glinted through my window.

Hera started tracing the scars on my chest and I the ones on her back. Mine was from weapons, hers from being whipped.

Before working in the tavern and after living on the streets she was on a trade ship. The only reason she got back to Greece was the ship had been attacked by pirates, they brought her back.

I looked down to her as she moved and kissed the one close to my heart. Then she moved down as she kissed more and finely started to lick me. My legs spread wide as my hands gripped her hair. She licked me like a kitten drinking milk. It wasn't long till I came again. My body relaxed as she crawled back up to me licking her lips. Just as we were about to lock lips again there was a knock to the connecting door.

"Lady Storm?" I flew up at hearing the concerned voice of my Queen. With no regard as to how I looked I opened the door to see her. She looked like she was crying, tear tracks streaked down her cheeks and her hair was a mess.

"What is wrong my Queen?" I asked concerned. She looked at me and blushed.

"Do…do you have company?" I tilted my head.

"Why?" She pointed to me and I looked down. Red scratches marred my body from Hera's nails and there were bite marks all over. I blushed and grabbed a robe that lay nearby.

"I am sad to admit that I indeed need human intimacy now and then…despite my personality," my heart broke as I said that, yet I knew there was nothing I could offer her anyway. The wind started howling outside and she curled into herself more, letting more light from the candles near her bed shine in. Not wanting her to see Hera I moved us into her room and closed the door.

"Now tell me my Queen, did you have another nightmare?" I asked and lead her to sit on her bed. She shivered and covered her face with her hands.

"It felt so real this time…and it was much different," she said shakily.

"What happened, my Queen?" I asked as I sat down beside her. She took a deep breath before talking.

"We were under attack," she started and I frowned, trying to think of who would attack us.

"We were outnumbered, you and I along with Anna and Kristoff were heading into the mountains on horseback, but some were after us. Then after a while you and Kristoff made me and Anna go on ahead while you two fought," tears gathered in her eyes.

"We found a cabin to hide in and after a while you and Kristoff found us," she started crying.

"You were badly injured and Kristoff had to carry you," I stroked her back and she turned into me and hugged me.

"You were dying," she sobbed and I stroked her hair.

"My dear Queen, you have nothing to worry about," I tried to sooth her.

"I doubt anything could kill me," I chuckled even though I knew that to be a lie. I felt like I was dying every day knowing she could one day wed and I would be forced to cater to her husband as well.

"It was just a dream Elsa," I whispered hugging her to me. I kept stroking her back and hair, soothing her as she cried.

Slowly she started calming down and eventually fell asleep. I laid her down on the bed and tucked her in.

Something nagged at the back of my head.

 _It was just a dream…_

 _Wasn't it?_

* * *

 **So there ya have it!**

 **Be sure to leave a review so I know if it is worth keeping at it...**

 **See ya'll!**

 **X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey dearies!**

 **Sorry my updates are far from one another.**

 **Life has been a pain along with writers-block TT^TT**

 **Enjoy this little filler.**

* * *

Days passed since then and everything seemed normal.  
Princess Anna was actually a delight. She lightened the mood and I was glad to see my Queen smile and laugh.

Running a Kingdome was too serious.

Kristoff…he was okay, I guess, a bit odd, but then again he was with Anna.  
He had this weird fascination with ice and reindeers, but I have come to terms that, neither he nor Anna, wanted to hurt the Queen and I could relax.

So here we were sitting for lunch in the gardens, much to my dismay in leaving my sword to the side as I joined them. As they talked I just listened and ate. It was a lovely day to be honest and with winter on its way we need to soak up as much sun light as possible.

This would be beneficial for the last of the crops.

Winter was gruelling and harsh. Most stayed indoors as the Kingdome got coated in thick layers of ice and snow. The only ones to venture out were hunters and, if need be, wood cutters.

Although the last of our trade ships should be returning. We had a good year in fishery, allowing us to trade more for materials and food. The extra seeds would be welcomed.

We exported fish and minerals mostly. The minerals included mostly gems, but I think silver was our biggest export.  
Royals loved silver.  
It was also light and easy to bend.  
It's also used for making currency and tableware, which I have heard some in England calling it silverware.  
Needless to say we used money to buy our food sources.

Although…in my travels over china they did have the upper hand in silver. I guess our save and grace is that most western lands either had not travelled that far yet, or have reasons not to trust the Chinese.

I fear that we would have to start relying on our gemstones more. A thought sprang to mind and I rudely interrupted their talk.

"My Queen, the other day when you and the council were discussing trade, there were inquiries as to what else we could trade,"

I said and she looked to me in thought.

"Yes, I remember. Did you think of something?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Well with the recent influx in reindeer we could start herding them and use the velvet from their antlers to trade," I said and she looked in thought.

"Oh yea reindeer have really big horns so they give off a lot of velvet in spring, it's really soft," Kristoff chipped in.

The Queen smiled and nodded.

"I will discuss it at tomorrow's meeting. Thank you Lady Storm," I nodded and went back to eating.

* * *

 **Not all that interesting...and I might be spewing utter crap, but I did Some reaserch...all be it sloppy...**

 **But hey!**

 **Its called fiction aint it?**

 **Ah well...**

 **Also did youknow there is an amazing fandom you can join for frozen?**

 **Head onover to Frozen amino!**

 **It grows larger everyday!**

 **Its an awesome app!**

 **/c/frozen**

 **If you get there be sure to follow me: Scar (curator)**

 **If you're already on then Hello!**

 **X3**


End file.
